Childhood Memories SasoDei
by WithAnOpenHand
Summary: Deidara Remebers a brief,But Impotant memory in his childhood....Still crap at summarys Slight yaoi towards end,Dont like, Dont read. I DONT OWN SASORI OR DEIDARA. OR ANYTHING.


**My Current story has no inspiration right now, ****so I wrote a SasoDei one shot.**

**No Lemons .**

**For Toffemi, CAUSE YOU RAWK! XD**

**I decided to make it kawaii****…Ish for you, so they're kids in it. =] I know how much you Like *MY* Sasori's Eyelashes XD**

**My muse!: The Snuggle Song, Better (G****'n'R) and Caremell Dansen.**

**____________________________________________________________**

_Deidara waited outside t__he Kindergarten for his pick-up. His mother was always late, resulting in her son feeling lonely as the other children walked away with they're relatives, and He, was left alone, staring only at his shoes and hoping not to get noticed. His Shoulder length, silky, blonde hair covering most of his face and his sad facial expression. He looked at the large clock on top of the Kindergarten and sighed, 'She's later than usual...Un' He said quietly to himself._

'_Who's late?' Deidara turned a__round to see a bored looking redhead, about a year older than himself standing behind him. He stood looking at Deidara, clutching his loose clothing slightly and waiting for an answer._

'_Um...My mom__, Un..' Deidara mumbled shakily, Hardly anyone talked to him, due to they're parents telling them he was bad news…Or just out of pure rudeness._

_The red head smirked at the smaller boy and held out his small hand._

'_I'm Sasori…Who are you?' Deidara blinked and took the hand, and smiled slightly to himself._

'_I'm Deidara, What are you doing here, Un?' The blond boy was not one for showing his shy side. _

_Sasori quirked his eyebrows at this question, as if he found it a waste of breath, and folded his arms._

'_I go to this Kintergarten. Why else would I be here, Baka?' Sasori kept his bored expression on his face and looked at the boy who now seemed upset._

'_Huh? What's wrong?' Sasori frowned at the boy in concern._

'_Y-Your right…I am a baka…That's why mommy d-doesn't come…and-and…' The blonde trailed off and buried his head in his hands, slowly sliding onto the floor._

'_I'm sorry…Look, I'll wait with you till you mom comes for you, okay?' The charming young redhead smiled whilst Deidara nodded slowly._

_Sasori sat next to Deidara and began drawing in the earth, Deidara also drew, but he blew his away, earning a disapproving look from Sasori._

'_What, Un?' The child looked confused as Sasori looked at the place the picture had been._

'_Why'd you blow it away? It was good.' The blonde smiled at his words and looked at the sand also. _

'_Well…I like art to last in one moment, Un, So its only there…In the moment…Un…Fleeting art.' The blonde continued to stare at the spot as he said this, before he slowly looked up at a boy with a look that seemed to say, "What the HELL is worng with this kid?!" He then sighed and finished his picture and looked up at the boy._

'_What's the point, if its gonna die? Art should be forever…Eternal beauty.'_

_Now the blonde laughed slightly and build the sand up, just to break it down._

_The redhead sighed and suddenly his eyes lit up._

'_Wanna see something cool?' He said, smiling his charming smile._

'_Um…Sure, Un…' No sooner had the blonde said this, had Sasori pulled out a wooden puppet, shaped simply like a human, and began making it walk around using blue strings projected from his fingers. Deidara looked at the figure, as it began to walk slowly up and down on the ground. _

'_That's awesome! Your like a master at it! How did you do it?'_

_The redhead smirked and picked the puppet up and handed it to the boy._

'_Chakra strings…My Grandma taught me…You can keep that.'_

_The blonde smiled up at the boy, 'Thank you!' He said, his said eyes were now filled with joy of his new friend._

_Behind him, Deidara heard a shout. Sasori looked up and saw a blonde woman, walking around the corner. Deidara stood up and waved at the young redhead and smiled slightly._

'_Bye, Sasori-Danna.' At that the blonde ran off to his mother._

'_Bye…' Muttered Sasori._

The Blonde man woke alone. He looked at the clock next to him, and saw it was already 12:15. He stretched and placed his feet on the ground.

He pulled on a T-shirt and walked downstairs to a kitchen. He smiled as he saw the redhead cooking at the stove.

The redhead turned and handed him a mug of coffee.

'Sleep well, Deidara?'

'Yep.'

The redhead kissed the blondes lips tenderly and stroked his hair.

The blonde blushed and kissed back, before breaking it, and letting his long hair flow to cover his blush.

'Bashful as always I see.' The redhead winked and sipped his on coffee, still stroking his hair.

'Obsessed, as Always, Sasori.'

They smiled and chatted for a few minutes, all the while Deidara was thinking,

'_Eternal beauty may JUST be true in this case…'_

**Review? It took quite a while XD**

**SASODEI FOREVERZ XDXDXD**


End file.
